Harry and the low self esteem
by Potty and Weasel King
Summary: READ THIS STORY.. I PROMISE YOU WILL LIKE IT.
1. Default Chapter

As the students bustled into the potions classroom, Harry glared at Snape who was lurking around one of the cabinets. He sat down at a desk and began to unpack his backpack, placing his ink and quills on the wood and smoothing out his parchment. Everything on the desk was perfectly symmetrical and straight. Harry took pride in his stationary, and it showed! Hermione was sitting behind him and Ron was off to the side next to Malfoy. For some strange reason they kept looking at each other and he could have sworn that he saw Draco wink. As the class began Snape wrote the instructions on the blackboard and asked the class what a flash saddle was. As usual Hermione's hand flew into the air and without Snape's approval she blurted out the answer covering Harry's neck with a thick layer of spit. He was disgusted and shivered as it ran down his back.  
  
Trying to forget that saliva was running into hi ass crack, Harry looked over at Ron and to his surprise he saw Draco and Ron playing footsies under the desk. 


	2. In the Bathroom one sunday morn

Ron wiped the steamy mirror with his hand and looked at his reflection. He pulled up his towel slightly and ran a hand through his hair. Blinking confusedly at his appearance in the mirror, Ron sighed and turned to face Harry who had just walked out of the hot shower. Ron looked at the floor while Harry's naked dripping body groped for a towel.  
  
'I wish I was a beautiful as you Harry...' he murmured as he turned to leave. 


	3. Harry at grimauld place yawn

Harry woke on a drizzly Saturday morning, rain-beating fiercely down onto number 12 Grimuald place. He slumped up in bed weakly and slithered over to the wardrobe and stripped. It was a well-known fact that Harry loved clothes and so deciding what to wear every morning delighted him in every way. This particular morning he selected a new pair of matching panties and singlet that fitted snugly to his little bottom. He dreamed of the day when he might be able to show off how excellent his figure looked in black lace. Harry plucked a crisp shirt and navy pants from the closet, feeling the texture of the material against his skin. He then slid his arms into the sleaves of a black robe that fitted tightly around his waist and then flared at the bottom. Harry was the height of wizard fashion. He brushed his teeth and hair neatly, placing his round black glasses on his nose. Looking at his reflection in the mirror he could see no imperfections in his appearance and so opened the door of his room quietly. He was ready to face a new day. 


	4. Harry still at grimauld place OO

As Harry hopped off the last step of the stairs he was glared at by a startled Kreacher who had just been caught red handed dragging an Oversized corset out of one of the main rooms, The Corset obviously once belonging to Mrs Black. Harry was only slightly disgusted and continued down the hall towards the kitchen trying to banish the mental image of Mrs Black in something even mildly revealing. To his dismay the images got worse as he managed to trip over Sirius' comatose body lying haphazardly in the kitchen doorway. His Godfather was sprawled across the floor, tangled hair stuck to his forehead, lying in a pool of his own dribble. He was grasping a bottle of Vodka that had spilled and seeped through his shirt heavily, making not only him but also the whole kitchen stink of alcohol. And to make things worse he was missing his pants. Harry's eyes where offended, Harry's nose was offended, Harry was overall offended. How could the one person he was supposed to look up to do something like this to him? How could Sirius disgrace him in such a way? What would Ron and Hermione think? Suddenly a tired groan came from under the table and Ginny's haggard head appeared from underneath. A couple more bottles rolled out after her rebounding lightly against Sirius's sleeping form. The expression on Harry's Face was pure shock which dropped into a face of nausea as Ron and Hermione tumbled out after her. Then the whole room seemed to stir as multitudes of sleepy faces appeared from random places where Harry had not noticed them before. Mr Weasly, Fred, George, Dumbledore, Tonks, Bill. All stubbled across to the door taking turns one by one to trip over Sirius' now battered body, although the snores could still be heard meaning he was at least alive. Tonks shoved past Harry on her way out and he recoiled into a corner of the hall. This was all too much. 


	5. Cho chang and the DA

Harry stumbled out the secret Door of the DA's practice room, Cho Chang in front of him. She waved at him and ran her tongue over her teeth in a way in which made Harry blush deep crimson. Her dark eyelashes where still damp from tears but it didn't stop her from smiling seductively at Harry while flipping her long hair and turning to walk the opposite way down the corridor. He was speechless. He was completely speechless, that whore Cho Chang had waited until everyone had left the room so she could corner him. And rape him. Staring down out his untucked shirt and dishevelled tie, a feeling of emptiness flowing over him, he slowly made his back to Griffindor common room, fighting back the sobs he so dearly wanted to let out over his stolen virginity.  
  
Harry thought he should have known what was going to happen by the way she kept smiling at him, supporting him and everything he said. Besides now with Cedric gone she must have been deprived for months. It was cheap how she had lured him away from the others by pretending to cry over poor Cedric; Harry was even starting to believe that he had died to escape her. Climbing through the portrait hole, Ron and Hermione welcomed him back immediately noticing that something was up with him. Although Ron repeatedly asked him what was wrong it was Hermione that realised what had happened. Well sort of. "Harry's been kissing hasn't he?" she said smugly, as Ron jumped up laughing. They would never understand... 


	6. Voldey on a good day

Voldemort sat alone in the dark. The constant dripping of nearby water pounding against his brain.  
  
" WORMTAIL " he screeched. the echo of his own powerful voice pleasing him. There was a scuffle and the sound of shallow breathing coming from the darkness. Wormtail dropped to his knees infront of where Voldemort was sitting and kissed the hem of his robe. Voldemort grimaced " do not touch me with your filthy mouth unworthy one! " Peter whimpered and withdrawed from him on his knees, head bowed, awaiting orders. " what is it that you wanted my most terrifying dark lord? " Voldemort ignored Wormtail and hissed for MacNair.  
  
There was another flurry of footsteps, and MacNair appeared, wearing a long black cloak. He looked up, but could not see anything but two peircing red eyes, flashing at him through the darkness. He shivered in fear. Drawing his cloak around him tighter. The darkness seemed to ratiate from Voldemorts body, making him dimly visible through the blackness. " MacNair.." Voldemort breathed, sending shivers down his neck. " what.. have we got planned for this lovely night MacNair.." MacNair fumbled with a battered notepad and hastily flipped it open to the correct page. He coughed nervously before he began. "erm.. you have a 3:30 appointment to get your nails done.." Voldemort nodded. " ..ah..a 4:00 full body massage..." The dripping continued. " and..a 5:00 torturing."  
  
"hmm i see, Good work MacNair. Malfoy run me a bubbelebath... and Peter Fetch me some extra strong sunscreen, im going out tonight."  
  
His mad Laugh echoed through the distance. 


	7. chapter one of behind the scenes at hogw...

Harry Potter  
  
"Sarah Davies is such an arrogant big-headed git" Yelled little Lauren jumping up and down on Natalies four poster bed. "..right" Natalie said crawling around in search for her Hogwarts jumper. She immerged empty handed. "fuck" she said quietly grabbing her book stuffed bag and walking towards the door " we are late for transfiguration". Lauren jumped off the bed and ran after Natalie, who pushed her out the door and down the stairs, into the commonroom where they met up with Kate and Chandelle.  
  
"Quick guys, we have to hurrry!!" Kate hushed "Sorry, i couldnt find my jumper" Nat said rushedly as they climbed through the portrait hole each reciting "Calandrah". They hurried down the stairs and entered the transfiguraion room signifigantly late, but it went unnoticed as Mc Gonall was talking quietlt with Harry Potter at her desk. "You'd think he was the only student in the whole school!!" lauren gloated. "I know!!" Chandelle squealed. "But at least were not late". They sat down, just as Harry Potter strutted out of the classroom . Lauren slapped his ass as he passed, giggling, she exchanged a amused look with Nat, and said "Seeya Harry Pothead" harry blushed and ran out, clutching his ass cheek, before meeting his gay buddy Ron in the corridor. "Today, class, we are going to continue our transfiguration of quills . . . " Mc Gonagall began  
  
It seemed like forever before the bell finally rang and they bustled out of Transfiguration and into the great hall. "Look theres that bitch now!!" lauren said through gritted teeth, glaring at Sarah davies who was at the Ravenclaw table with lauren Henderson. She then sat down at the gryffindor table with Nat, Chandelle and Kate. It wasnt long until Harry and his retarded posse turned up aswell, clumsily plopping down on the table and shooting dirty looks at Draco malfoy who was hooking in with his latest hussy Jacqui. jacqui's two friends Cara and lisa stood infront of the couple blocking out harrys view and took out their wands in warning. Kate threw a chicken bone ate harrys head, hitting him squarely in the eye. He squealed in pain and you could tell he was fighting back tears, Ron and ugly Hermione trying to comfort him. Kate turned to Chandelle and Nat and rolled her eyes. Lauren was too busy perving on dumbledore to notice.  
  
After dinner, Kate, Chandelle, Nat and Lauren made their way back to the Gryffindor commonroom where they did their Transfiguration homework. "Why did she set us so much homework??" Nat whined "You'd think that she could at least give us two or three days to write this essay on transfiguring a sea cucumber, but no, she gave us one night" Kate added "Does this make sense . . . . " Chandelle began but non one was listening. Fred and George Weasely strolled into the commonroom, bragging about their new joke shop product, the Penis Enlarger. Nat and Kate were giving them evil looks "They think they're so cool" Kate said quietly. Lauren was too busy staring at Fred's ass. "I'd do him, " she muttered.  
  
Jacqui emerged from the Slytherin boys dormitory wiping her mouth, draco malfoy behind her grinning widely. They sat down on the chairs nearest the fire where Jacquis friends Lisa and Cara where sitting finishing homework. Suddenly the roof shook and there was a loud bang coming from the upper levels, everyone ran for the commonroom door.  
  
Justin finch-flechly was sprawled across the hallway floor half naked,with Lucy on top of him unconscious. Her wand was sprouting whip like strings from the tip and there was smoke everywhere. Draco snorted as he pushed his way through the crowd "Her cheap dominatrix charm backfired" he chuckled. Jacqui walked into the circle and nudged Justin's comatose body with her shiny buckled shoes..ever so shiny shoes.  
  
Sarah Davies gasped as she saw her friend Lucy in the corridor and made to run over to her before Lauren and Natalie pushed her over to get a better view of the situation. "How fucking stupid" Natalie spat as she walked over to the two entwined bodies and picked up Lucy's wand, pocketing it and walking away. Lauren scurried after her. "I absolutely can't stand her," Nat said through gritted teeth. 


	8. chapter two of behind the scenes at hogw...

Later that evening in the Hufflepuff commonroom, amongst the chatter about that evening events which subsequently lead to Lucy and Justin to go to the hospital ward, Tara and Sarah were playing magical chess. "We'd better get started on our Arithmancy homework, or professor Sinistra will issue us detentions!!" Sarah began to seizure on the floor, at the mere thought of getting in trouble. Tara was quite used to this behaviour, and performed a quick remedial charm to get Sarah back in to the real wizard world. She then decided it was time for them to retreat to bed, and they made their way up the stairs to their dorm.  
  
The following morning, at the Ravenclaw table, Sarah D and Lauren H were eating their English muffins, when Harry Potter walked past. Sarah immediately began to giggle and flirtatiously wave to Harry. He blushed, and waved back discretely. Ron Weasleys little sister, Ginny, was walking alongside him, her hand gently caressing Harry's ass in an assuring kind of way. Sarah didn't notice though. After Harry and his clan had passed, Lauren and Sarah continued talking about their plans for that weekend. "It will be my first Hogsmeade visit!!" Lauren hushed "Oh Lauren, I am so excited for you, we'll have so much fun!! Maybe we'll be able to get sommore ingredients for the potion!!!" Sarah gasped. "Oooh!! Sarah I wonder if Harry will go!! Do the fifth years go at the same time as us, the fourth years?? Hey??" Lauren cooed, nudging sarah in the irbs. "Hey!! Lauren, shut up!!" Sarah scolded.  
  
Sarah leant over the cauldren, her face in darkeness. Lauren lurked behind her, illuminated by the moonlight filting in through the cracked window. Sarah had a look on her face that could only be described as horny. lauren was flipping through the pages of the old potionbook. Running her long slender finger delicateley down the page to the incantation required for this particular potion. Suddenly Sarah rose, holding a dagger before her. She roughly sliced off a portion of her hair and scattered it into the potion. lauren, slightly taken aback, whispered the incantation into Sarah ear, and Sarah repeated it triumphantly. She mixed the potion for several minutes then pulled out a pair of Harry's old underwear, sniffed them as if they were sacred, and held them to her bosom, dripping wet. It was hard for her to complete the second last step of the potion for she was rather attatched to this soggy object.  
  
On Friday night at dinner, Harry and Ron sat next to Lauren and Nat once again. Lauren noticed that Harry was shivering in fear, and nudged Nat. They both giggled, Lauren began to stroke Harry's thigh. He looked up at her, utterly terrified, and wiped away a single strand of spittle that was dangling off his lip. He then said "W-Would you r-r-refrain from that please?" and shakily pulled out his wand. He then turned to the long-limbed ranga and caressed his cheek. "Lets depart now," he whispered softly. "Dearest Hermione is meeting us in the library. She would be a trifle upset if we were late . . "He trailed off as Ron extended his long manicured finger to flick the hair out of Harry's eye. The pair stood up, and skipped out. Nat and Lauren were sniggering uncontrollably, but this ceased when Jacqui strutted in, she stopped in the middle of the Great hall, striked a pose, flipped her hair, and strutted back out. "What a bitch." Nat muttered. "Look at Hagrid," Lauren burbled. "He's looking rather buff these days." Nat turned to her in disgust. "What do you mean, Lauren, he's always been buff."  
  
  
  
"Have you seen Draco?" Jacqui demanded Lisa and Cara. They both shook their heads stupidly. Jacqui stomped her foot, scaring the nearby first years. "I need to find him!!" she snapped "What's the big emergency?" Lisa asked. "None of your business!!" Jacqui screeched, spit flying from her pouted lips. She stormed out of the commonroom, hexing the first years as she went. As she strided along the dungeon corridor, she spotted Crabbe and Goyle. "Wheres Draco?" She said. "Huh, I dunno, he must still be in the kitchen" Goyle mumbled, cream cake spraying out of his mouth. Jacqui stalked towards the kitchens, her fists trembling in rage. 


	9. chapter three of behind the scenes at ho...

Lucy opened her eyes to Madam Pomfrey, peering at her suspiciously. Lucy wondered how she got there, then it all came flooding back . . . . . She had finally, mastered her dominatrix charm, after practicing it on Tara several times. So she asked Justin Finch-Fletchly to help her get her broom out of the broomstick cupboard. Once they were in there she put the charm on herself, and locked the door. .. . . . . . She was now a dominatrix. She mowed him down stripped him furiously. Shrieking out "C'mon Justin, lets fuck!!!!" Whips began to sprout from her wand. The charm was really kicking in now. But then everything went black. That was all Lucy could remember. She blushed this incident reentered her memory. "Are you OK there, Miss Edwards?" madam Pomfrey, whispered. "Can I get you anything??" "No, I'm fine." Lucy said, as she looked across the hospital ward, and spotted Justin in his bed, red gashes covering his face.  
  
  
  
Draco moaned as Winky suckled on his stiffened cock. Jacqui screamed as she stormed into the kitchen. "Draco!!! I came in here to tell you that I think I'm preganant!!" She shrieked. Draco rolled his head to the side and Jacqui noticed butterbeer dripping down his chin. He was obviously pissed. "You think what?" he drawled lazily. "Ah, never mind, "Jacqui licked her lips as she noticed Dobby eagerly humping Draco's right foot. She pried Dobby off and ripped his loincloth, before thrusting him into her crotch. Draco seemed bemused, and came to his climax, willingly.  
  
Nat and Lauren were in the commonroom, trying to make sense of the History of Magic notes they stole from Sarah Davies. The notes were written in some kind of deranged scrawl. "Maybe if we weren't talking about the vein on Woods left testicle for the whole lesson," Nat was interrupted by Lauren giggling in memory of the time she screwed Wood on his broomstick in mid air. "Then we would have some notes that we could understand!!" Nat said, now giggling too. Kate and Chandelle entered the commonroom, looking flustered. "What happened to you guys," Nat asked. "We just saw the Ravenclaw team and the Hufflepuff team fighting in the corridor over who will win the Quidditch final. Ravenclaw reckons Slytherin will win and Hufflepuff reckons Gryffindor will. Apparently Harry Potter is too fat to ride his broom now." Kate explained. "Yeah, I heard that some first years saw him in the showers, and they said that he had enough cellulite to feed 50 Hippogriffs." Chandelle said, discusted. Lauren and Nat were laughing uncontrollably. "Nah, we'll see who wins next Saturday." Kate said. "I hope Wood will be able to get those stains out of his Quidcitch robes in time for the match." Lauren said.  
  
Jacqui woke up, stretched and stumbled out of the kitchens, rubbing her mascara smudged eyes. She saw Draco in the commonroom. "About last night, do you remember what I told you?" Jacqui yawned. "Yeah, I have a coat hanger in my room, lets go." Draco suggested. "No way!! I was thinking we could go to Snape, he should know some sort of potion, shouldn't he?" Jacqui noticed that Draco looked uneasy when she mentioned Snape. "Oh theres no point bothering Severus," Draco said, looking at his shoes. "Were going to Professor Snape, "Jacqui resolved, pulling him out of the commonroom.  
  
Sarah and Tara crept into the Great Hall, and slipped into the nearest available Hufflepuff seats. The hall was buzzing with excitement as everyone ate their breakfast before going to Hogsmeade. "We must visit Agapantha's Pansies first, I have to send Michael a bunch of magenta tulips." Sarah burst out. Tara could sense another seizure coming on so as soon as they had finished their eggs on toast she rushed Sarah out into the entrance hall, where they waited in line to get onto a carriage. Tara then realized a letter she recently received from Sarahs mum, and began to frantically search her robe pockets for the Band-Aids and aspirin that Mrs Craft enclosed with the letter. What Sarahs mum doesn't realize, is that I could easily mend any injuries that Sarah may encounter. Tara thought.  
  
Jacqui and Draco marched into Snape's office. "Proffesor, we need to ask you a favour," Jacqui demanded. "What type of favour?" Snape said silkily raising his eyebrows. "Well, we think I'm pregnant." Jacqui stated. "Well well well." Snape began. Jacqui looked over at Draco who looked extremely uncomfortable. Snape's sour face twisted into a smile. "You have managed to get another young lady pregnant, Draco." He added a airy laugh. Jacqui spun around, and glared at Draco. "But you said that I wa-"Jacqui stopped in mid sentence. "I shall leave you two to sort out the dynamics of this situation at a later stage. For now, Miss Hall would you like me to prepare a potion? I have used the potion in the past," he glanced at Draco with an amused look "and it proved to be quite a success. It will take 24 hours." 


End file.
